BAD MEMORIES
by Pandakris88
Summary: Zie-zie hanyalah seorang yeoja yg berusaha bertahan dengan kenangan masa lalunya yg begitu buruk. Untunglah ia memiliki sosok yg selalu ada di sisinya , menguatkanya di saat ia rapuh. Namun apa jadinya jika ia terlibat cinta yg rumit yg membuat zie-zie bimbang antara cinta dan persahabatan? (CHANTAO/KRISTAO/BAEKYEOL)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong,,,^_^

Karya pertamaku degan akun Pandatao68,moga para readers suka dengan FF abal-abalku ini:D#Ngarep_bgt

Mian kalau gk bgtu bgs,soalnya baru pemula dlm dunia perFFan(?) ^^...#Suara jangkrik*gk ad yg nannya

Gomawo^_^#bow

* * *

**WARNING!:**

Cerita gaje pake sangat,typo bertebaran di sepanjang cerita,alur tak beraturan,ooc bgt,sulit di pahami utuk org yg mengaku mereka masih normal,dan sangat mudah di pahami bg org yg kelewat normal,hehehe,,,gk dink b'canda kok.

Sekian dan terima kasih#tebar boneka panda bareng tao

* * *

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

**BAD MEMORIES**

_**SUMMARY:**_

_Zie-zie hanyalah seorang yeoja yg berusaha bertahan dengan kenangan masa lalunya yg begitu buruk. Untunglah ia memiliki sosok yg selalu ada di sisinya , menguatkanya di saat ia rapuh. Namun apa jadinya jika ia terlibat cinta yg rumit yg membuat zie-zie bimbang antara cinta dan persahabatan._

_Ia tak ingin menghancurkan ikatan yg selama ini terjalin dengan indah, tapi apa dayanya jika ia justru terjatuh pada sosok yg membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalunya yg kelam..._

_Akankah zie-zie menghancurkan ikatan indah itu hanya karena cinta?..._

_Ataukah zie-zie memilih untk memendam cintanya demi persahabatan?..._

**CAST:**

1,Huang zi tao as zie-zie(yeoja)

2,Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu as Kevin Wu

3,Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

4,Byun Baekyun as Baekyun(yeoja)

Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

**GENRE:**

Romance,humor,hurt,comfort,ooc.#kyk es campur aja,,sekalian aja semua genre di sebutin,kwkwkwkw:D

* * *

_Cintaku adalah mawar merah  
Saat ini terlihat indah namun  
Sesuatu menyakitimu dengan duri yang tajam  
Cintaku adalah mawar merah  
Benar, aku kelihatannya wangi namun  
Semakin kau mendekat, makin aku menyakitimu_

_***************Zie-zie***************_

_Ijinkan aku menghapus lukamu  
Merengkuh kerapuhanmu dalam pelukku  
Membisikan rangkaian mantra penenang untukmu_

_Jangan pergi,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jangan tinggalkan jiwa ini sendiri  
Semua akan gelap tanpamu_

_Tetaplah disini,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Melengkapi keindahan duniaku,,,,,,,,,,_

****************Kris***************

_Jika kau tau dalamnya rasaku..._

_Apa kau akan berpaling darinya..._

_Rasa ini sunguh menyesakkan..._

_Kenapa bukan aku...dan kenapa harus dia..._

_Bolehkah aku egois untuk kali ini saja..._

_Merebut hatimu dan memilikimu...hanya untukku..._

***************Chanyeol***************

_Cinta itu sungguh rumit..._

_Saat ia datang tiba-tiba...rasanya sungguh manis..._

_Tapi...di saat tiba-tiba pula...cinta itu membunuhku..._

_Melumpuhkan akal sehatku...menghancurkan jiwaku..._

_Bisakah sekali ini saja...kau melihat ke arahku..._

***************Baekyun***************

* * *

Gemricik air saling bersautan menimbulkan suara khas air yg terjatuh secara perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian sosok itu tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya yg basah dengan handuk.

Klek!

Pintu itupun terbuka menampakkan seseorang yg tengah selesai mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bola mata nan indah itu membulat sempurna menunjukkan expresinya yg jauh berbeda dari yg sebelumnya.

"Yak!,,,Park DOBBI bodoh!. Apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku eoh?!,, kau mau mencuri yah?", teriaknya dengan detgler yg mematikan tapi nampak sangat lucu bagi lawan bicaranya.

Sementara sosok yg diteriaki itu malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan terkesan semakin meledek.

"ckk,,,,,kau menyebalkan chan-chan pabbo,,,,,,",ucap sang korban tertawaan.

"Hey!,,, berhenti memanggilku pabbo!, bahkan IQ ku tidak serendah ejekanmu itu. IQ ku 141 asal kau tau saja yah. Bahkan aku tidak perlu belajar saat ulangan dan pasti nilaiku baik-baik saja. Tidak sepertimu _ZIE-ZIE CRY BABY_" . Katanya yg masih saja tersenyum mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu Park DOBBI jelek... atau akan aku sumpal dengan kaos kaki tersayangku?!". katanya meletakan handuknya dan segera memakai sepatunya.

"Jiah,,,, jangan katakan lagi kata-kata nista itu di hadapanku. Aku ini bahkan kelewat tampan kau tau?".

"Ckk,,,,, menyebalkan!.. .mana sarapanku?,,, aku sudah kelaparan...", rengek sosok yg seperti _namja tulen _...eits bukan!. Dia itu yeoja sungguhan bukan jadi-iadian, hanya saja dia sangat tomboy dan sedikit tampan tapi lebih banyak sisi manisnya sih.

"Dasar!kau itu selain cengeng tapi juga tukang makan eoh!?. Tapi aku heran kau itu banyak makan tapi badanmu tidak bisa gemuk juga?", ucap sosok yg di panggil park dobbi.

Pletak!

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala sang pengejek. Dan sang korban hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ini semua karena aku rajin latihan wushu Park DOBBI yg PABBO!heheeee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,",ucapnya sambil nyengir gaje.

Sosok Park Dobbi hanya memasang senyum penuh kelembutan pada sosok yeoja yg nyaris mirip seperti namja walau sebenarnya dia kesal juga dengan panggilan sayang yg di berikan oleh yeoja tomboy di hadapannya itu.

"Kajja,,,, kita ke ruang makan, kau tak ingin terlambat di jam Kim sonsengnimkan?", ucapnya sambil merangkul sosok Zie-zie dan menuntunnya ke arah ruang makan meninggalkan kamar yg bagaikan kapal pecah di pagi itu.

Keduanya makan dengan sangat lahap,,, dan oh jangan lupa kalau mereka berdua selalu saja bercanda dan saling membuat lelucon di sela-sela sarapan pagi ini.

Oke!,,,,, untuk sekedar info agar para readers gak bingung dengan tokoh dalam Ffku yg gaje ini akan aku bocorkan(?)sedikit tentang 2 karakter sosok namja & yeoja yg terlihat asik dengan sarapannya.

Yang pertama Park DOBBI,,,, ini bukan nama sebenarnya, ini hanya panggilan akrab untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Yah kalian pasti tau bagaimana sosok seorang Park Chanyeol. Yup!,,,,kalian benar, dia namja tiang listrik dan suka menebar virus kebahagiaan lewat senyum 5 jarinya yg mempertontonkan gigi-gigi putihnya ala iklan pasta gigi. Selain itu?,,,, Oh ya jangan lupakan wajahnya yg tampan. Wajah ini bisa membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris.

Dan yg ke 2 dalah ZIE-ZIE,,,.Dia adalah yeoja berpenampilan namja tapi tetap saja wajah manisnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Sangat dekat dengan Park Dobbi/Chanyeol, mereka berdua 1 universitas tapi beda fakultas. Park Chanyeol fakultas seni sementara Zie-zie fakultas bahasa. Dan kenapa Chanyeol sudah berada di apartemen Zie-zie sepagi itu karena memang mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen tsb, tapi bukan berarti mereka pacaran atau bahkan menikah ya?,,,, karena Park Chanyeol punya alasan tersendiri untuk masalah ini.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Kini keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan di lorong kampus untuk menuju kelas mereka. Tapi sungguh hari ini Zie-zie lagi-lagi harus menaikkan volume earphonnya yg memutar lagu-lagu R&B dan HIP HOP untuk meredam suara-suara ribut di sekitarnya.

Yah lagi,,,lagi,,,dan lagi,,,,,para yeoja mengikuti langkah kedua orang tsb, lebih tepatnya mengikuti Park DOBBI a.k.a Park Chanyeol yg bisa kalian lihat hari ini penampilannya begitu keren dan cool. Dan sosok Zie-zie di sebelah Chnyeol bagaikan awan hitam yg menutupi sinar _Sang Surya._

"Chanie,,,,,,,,maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

"Chan-chan,,,,kau sangat tampan hari in!^^"

"Kyaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Chnyeolie kau harus menikah denganku!^^"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan para yeojayg menggema di koridor kampus yg nampak ramai di pagi ini, padahal saat ini baru jam 8 kurang 5 menit.

Chanyeol malah membalas dengan senyum lebar sambil melempar kiss fly di udara membuat para yeoja jatuh pingsan. Sementara Zie-zie Hanya terkekeh geli dengan tingkah sahabat sejatinya itu.

"Park DOBBI,,,,,,aku duluan yah, nanti kalau kelasku sudah selesai aku telpon, Kau tidak lupa pada janjimukan?", ucap Zizi yg kini berada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Iya,, ,kau tenag saja, aku tidak sepikun itu CRY BABY", ucap Chanyeol di iringi dengan mengacak-acak rambut sosok di depannya yg memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hentikan pabbo rambutku bisa rusak karena ulahmu ini,,,, dasar Park Dobbi jelek wex !", balasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,kau malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan walau kau sangat tomboy Zie-zie. Yasudah,,,, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu... jaga dirimu baik-baik nde, kalau ada yg mengajakmu berkelahi hubungi aku ok?"

"Iyaaaaaa,,,,iya,,,,,,Dobbi jelek,,,aku bukan anak kecil, lagian umurku sudah 20th kau ingat itu?!", ucapnya makin cemberut.

"Haaahaaaa,,,,, oke aku tau itu, tapi kau tetap cry babyku wex!, ah sudah aku hampir telat. Aku masuk dulu, aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Choi sonsengnim menggantungku di tiang bendera!", ucapnya yg kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Sementara Zie-zie hanya tertawa melihat wajah panik sahabatnya itu.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Zie,,,,,Zie-zie,,,,,hey kau tidur lagi eoh?!"

Suara lembut itu dari sosok yeoja cantik dan imut di waktu yg bersamaan yg kini tengah menoel-noel pundak Zie-zie yg entah dari jam berapa sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sosok cantik nan imut itu cemas karena ini bukan waktu yg tepat untuk mengacuhkan sang dosen yg sedang mendongeng di depan sana.

Merasa tidak di gubris sosok cantik itupun memukul pelan kepala yg tengah melayang dengan mimpi indahnya. Dan pukulan itu sukses membangunkan Zie-zie dari alam mimpinya. Sementara itu Zie-zie hanya memasang wajah polosnya yg terlihat masih mengantuk berusaha menoleh kearah yeoja cantik yg duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahhh,,,,Byun Baekyun! Apa yg kau lakukan,,, tadi aku hampir saja bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampann!. Tapi kau malah mengusikku?eugh,,,gk asik tau!", ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yg masih ngantuk.

"Zie-zie pabboya!,,,, ini jam Kim sonsengnim,,,,setidaknya bertahanlah 15 menit lagi atau kau akan mati dengan tugas yg berlipat-lipat darinya?".

"Ugh,,,iya yah?,huft,,,,ini semua gara-gara Park dobbi jelex itu!,gara-gara nemenin dia main PS aku jadi tidur larut malam. Hoam...aku masih ngantuk Baekyunie...apa kau punya benda yg bisa mengganjal mataku ini agar bisa terjaga hingga jam Kim songsenim selesai?".

Kini sosok Baekyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, ia tak habis fikir dengan apa yg ia dengar barusan.

"Zie-zie,,,,,kalaupun ada itu sudah pasti akan aku komersialkan keseluruh universitas ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yg sebanyak-banyaknya",katanya kesal.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Yeoboseo,,,,,"

" Hey yeoll,,,,,aku punya kabar gembira,,,,,besuk aku mau pindah ke Cina"

"Serius loh?,,,,,bukanya kau sibuk mengurusi babymu dan jg pekerjaanmu eoh?"

"Aish,,,kalau itu memang sudah pasti,,,tapi ini sungguh buruk!, kau tau babyku sangat nakal semua baby sitter yg bekerja padaku tidak kuat menghadapi kenakalan babyku,,so,,,bisakah kau carikan baby sitter untuk babyku?"

"Woy,,,,elu kira gue agen tenaga kerja apa?,,,,"

"Hah,,,aku mohon yeoll sekali ini saja bantu aku, aku hanya kenal kau seorang di Cina!"

"Huft,,,,ok lah kalau begitu,,,aku rasa punya seseorang yg tepat untuk masalah ini,,,tapi aku sanksi dia mau menjadi baby sitter?"

"Memangnya dia siapa yeoll?,,,,kenapa kau sanksi? Dia bukan namja kan?"

**TBC**

* * *

Eng ing eng,,,,,,,hehehehee,,,,,

Mian TBC'nya maksa bgt,,,,#sengaja biar pada penasaran-,-

NEXT OR DELET?

Cerita akan aku lanjutkan jika reviewnya lumayan,,,,

Kalau dikit mungkin aku delet aja,,itu tandanya aku ggl jdi author#pundung di pojokan...

Dan kalau banyak kata yg ilang atau apalah itu dikarenakan author gk sempet ngedit#bilang aja males-_-*ups ketauan deh-,-

Akhir kata, makasih yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca FF abal-abalku^^gomawo#BOW#tebar dolar bareng Suho*di kroyok readers:D


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD MEMORIES**

_**SUMMARY:**_

_Zie-zie hanyalah seorang yeoja yg berusaha bertahan dengan kenangan masa lalunya yg begitu buruk. Untunglah ia memiliki sosok yg selalu ada di sisinya , menguatkanya di saat ia rapuh. Namun apa jadinya jika ia terlibat cinta yg rumit yg membuat zie-zie bimbang antara cinta dan persahabatan._

_Ia tak ingin menghancurkan ikatan yg selama ini terjalin dengan indah, tapi apa dayanya jika ia justru terjatuh pada sosok yg membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalunya yg kelam..._

_Akankah zie-zie menghancurkan ikatan indah itu hanya karena cinta?..._

_Ataukah zie-zie memilih untk memendam cintanya demi persahabatan?..._

**CAST:**

1,Huang zi tao as zie-zie(yeoja)

2,Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu as Kevin Wu

3,Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

4,Byun Baekyun as Baekyun(yeoja)

Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

**GENRE:**

Romance,humor,hurt,comfort,ooc.#kyk es campur aja,,sekalian aja semua genre di sebutin,kwkwkwkw:D

_Cintaku adalah mawar merah  
Saat ini terlihat indah namun  
Sesuatu menyakitimu dengan duri yang tajam  
Cintaku adalah mawar merah  
Benar, aku kelihatannya wangi namun  
Semakin kau mendekat, makin aku menyakitimu_

_***************Zie-zie***************_

_Ijinkan aku menghapus lukamu  
Merengkuh kerapuhanmu dalam pelukku  
Membisikan rangkaian mantra penenang untukmu_

_Jangan pergi,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Jangan tinggalkan jiwa ini sendiri  
Semua akan gelap tanpamu_

_Tetaplah disini,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Melengkapi keindahan duniaku,,,,,,,,,,_

****************Kris***************

_Jika kau tau dalamnya rasaku..._

_Apa kau akan berpaling darinya..._

_Rasa ini sunguh menyesakkan..._

_Kenapa bukan aku...dan kenapa harus dia..._

_Bolehkah aku egois untuk kali ini saja..._

_Merebut hatimu dan memilikimu...hanya untukku..._

***************Chanyeol***************

_Cinta itu sungguh rumit..._

_Saat ia datang tiba-tiba...rasanya sungguh manis..._

_Tapi...di saat tiba-tiba pula...cinta itu membunuhku..._

_Melumpuhkan akal sehatku...menghancurkan jiwaku..._

_Bisakah sekali ini saja...kau melihat ke arahku..._

***************Baekyun***************

* * *

**CAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

"Yeoboseo,,,,,"

" Hey yeoll,,,,, aku punya kabar gembira,,,,, besuk aku mau pindah ke Cina"

"Serius loh?,,,,, bukanya kau sibuk mengurusi babymu dan jg pekerjaanmu eoh?"

"Aish,, ,kalau itu memang sudah pasti,,, tapi ini sungguh buruk!, kau tau babyku sangat nakal semua baby siter yg bekerja padaku tidak kuat menghadapi kenakalan babyku,,so,,,bisakah kau carikan baby siter untuk babyku?"

"Woy,,,, elu kira gue agen tenaga kerja apa?,,,,"

"Hah,,, aku mohon yeoll sekali ini saja bantu aku, aku hanya kenal kau seorang di Cina!"

"Huft,,,, ok lah kalau begitu,,, aku rasa punya seseorang yg tepat untuk masalah ini,,, tapi aku sanksi dia mau menjadi baby siter?"

"Memangnya dia siapa yeoll?,,,, kenapa kau sanksi?. Dia bukan namja kan?"

**CAPTER: 2**

"CK,, ,bukan pabbo,,,, dia teman terbaikku,,,, tapi awas saja kalau kau menyukainya!"

"HAHAAA,,,,,, kau menyukainya eoh?,,, hahaaa,,, yeoll yg dulu playboy kelas kakap sekarang sudah insaf eoh?,,, dunia bisa runtuh yeoll"

"AH,,, sudah-sudah,,, aku mau makan dulu,,, jam istirahat sudah mulai, aku tutup dulu nde,,, besuk kt sambung lagi"

"OK,,, thanks brow,,,,"

Tut,,,tut,,,tut...

Setelah percakapan yg sepertinya sangat asik itu berakhr,Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kelas Zie-zie.

Dan dari kejauhan chanyeol bisa melihat kini Zie-zie nampaknya sedang malas-malasan di tempat duduknya bersama seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang nan indah. Chanyeol sangat tau siapa yeoja itu,,,,yah dialah Byun Baekhyun... sahabat kedua zizi setelah Chanyeol yg selalu setia padanya.

"Hay yeolly,,,,, ada angin apa kau datang secepat ini?"

Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum happy virus kebanggannya. "AH,,,,tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya merindukan cry babyku ini,,,,,, hehehe", ucapnya bermaksud menggoda zie-zie yg terlihat sangat malas hari ini.

Tapi sungguh tanpa Chnanyeol sadari hati itu terasa sesak dan sakit, yah,,,,sakit sekali,,,, bagaimanapun jika orang yg kita sukai mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain sungguh rasanya hati itu bagaikan tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum kasat mata. Tapi Baekhyun sangat pandai menutupinya,,,,, ia sudah terbiasa menahan luka kast mata ini selama bebrapa tahun yg lalu, sejak pertama ia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Engg,,,, park dobbi jelex jgn sok ngegombal eoh?, itu membuat telingaku tercemar!", protes Zie-zie.

Zie-zie menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya, ia tau walau Baekhyun sangat pandai menutupinya, tapi tetap saja mata itu mengisaratkan lain, mata itu tidak bisa berbohong, dan Zie-zei tau sejak awal, sejak ia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun selalu menyangkalnya.

"Aku ke kantin dulu ne, kalian lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya...", ucap Baekyun yg kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Zie-zie dan chanyeol.

"Chan,,,,, kau susul dia ,,,, Baekyun sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak awal,,,,".

Lawan bicaranya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa expresi,, sepertinya ia tidak mau jika dirinya harus bersikap seolah dia menaruh harapan pada Baekyun. Di hatinya sudah ada satu nama yg terpatri jauh di relung hatinya yg terdalam, namun sayang karna ikatan merekalah Chanyeol tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"_Mian...aku sudah memiliki seseorang yg aku cintai zie..."._

Kata itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol seolah dia ingin menegaskan jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada sosok yeoja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Tapi Chan?,,,,, apa kau tega melihatnya selalu sedih jika melihatmu selalu bersamaku?, dia ...dia sangat mencintaimu meski dia tidak mengatakan terus terang tapi aku sebagai wanita juga tau bagaimana perasaannya,,, yah,, walau aku tomboy tapi hatiku masih seorang yeoja Chan".

"Iya,, iya,,,, aku akan berusaha,, tapi apa kau pernah melihat dari sisiku Zie?"

Zie-zie membulatkan matanya,,, dia baru sadar chanyeol juga seorang manusia yg pastinya juga punya perasaan... dan tak mungkin jika Zie-zie harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Zie-zie hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya karena merasa bersalah juga.

"_Mian chan...lalu siapa seseorang yg kau cintai itu?...apa dia lebih sempurna dari Baekhyun ?"._

"Mian chan-chan pabbo,heheee,,,,, ya sudah soal ini kita bicarakan lain kali saja, yg penting aku sudah memberitahumu soal perasaan Baekhyun padamu. Semua terserah kau saja chan,,,". Hanya kata-kata itu yg terucap dari bibir Zie-zie, ia tak berani menanyakan siapa yg di cintai oleh sahabatnya itu. Mungkin saja Zie-zie sudah bisa menebak sendiri.

"OK...ayo kita susul Baekhyun si pemarah itu!." ajak Chanyeol untuk mencairkan suasana yg aneh aneh itu.

"_Zie apa kau sama sekali tak mampu merasakannya?"._

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yg terasa lebih sesak melebihi saat ia harus mengangkat puluhan buku tebal. Ia sangat sadar dan bahkan tidak sedang bermimpi di siang bolong, ia tau Chanyeol namja yg ia sukai sejak pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini. Dan ia sedikit merasa was-was saat tau Chnyeol ternyta mempunyai seorang sahabat yg sangat ia sayangi dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit cemburu...eh bukan...bukan sedikit tapi lebih dari kata sedikit...Baekhyun jg seorang wanita, jadi ia tau kalau sikap Chanyeol pada Zie-zie itu bukan perasaan kakak kepada adik, melainkan perasaan namja kepada yeoja.

Ingin rasanya mendustai hatinya dan ingin berpaling ke lain hati yg bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi...hati tak mungkin di bohongi... hati itu sangat jujur... walau fikiran selalu menolak tapi hati akan selalu membenarkannya. Sungguh ironis memang...

"Yak!,,,,,, kau melamun eoh?!hahahaa...jangan melamun seperti itu nanti kau kesambet loh", ucap sosok tiang listrik dengan suara lantangnya yg super ngebass.

Dan sang korban hanya memutar bola matanya malas, jujur saja dia masih kesal dengan candaanya pada Zie-zie tadi. Menurutnya itu sangat berlebihan untuk memanggil sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Kau marah?...apa perlu aku cium dulu baru kau bisa tersenyum heum?!", ucapnya berusaha menggoda yeoja yg tengah dalam keadaan bad mood.

Mendengar kata "cium" dari namja tiang itu, pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah, bahkan sangat merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dan ia hanya menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah itu. Sementara di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan sosok Zie-zie tengah tertawa dengan tidak elitnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ck... jadi kalian bersekongkol mengerjaiku eoh?!.. aish kalian menyebalkan!".

"Makanya kau itu jangan keseringan manyun dan melamun?, apa tidak ada acra lain yg lebih mengasikkan dari pada itu?... menlaktir kita misalnya?hehe^^", ucap Chanyeol yg sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin dan ia berhadapan dengan Zie-zie dan Baekhyun yg berada di sebelah Zie-zie, so... Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas expresi Baekhyun saat itu. Dalam hati ia meruntuki dirinya...kenapa dia harus membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya walau tanpa ia sadari sih.

"Aku tidak melamun!... aku hanya sedang malas saja..."

"CK... malas atau malas?...", sahut Zie-zie sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yak...kau jangan menggodaku terus Zie... bisakah kalian membuatku tersenyum dari pada terus menjailiku eoh?", ucapnya kesal.

"Sudah-sudah... kalau begitu nanti kita jalan-jalan saja bagaimana?"

"TIDAK!", ucap Zie-zie dan Baekhyun bersamaaan.

Chanyeol yg menyaksikan koor dadakan itu hanya mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kalian kompak sekali yah?...memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?... kenapa tidak mau jalan-jalan bersama namja paling tampan di universitas kita ini?", balas Chanyeol bangga.

"Huft...aku ada urusan , nanti aku di ajak eommaku belanja. Jadi tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya, kalian tau sendirikan eommaku itu kalau sedang marah seperti singa bangun dari kubur, hehehe^^", dusta Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyun...kau sungguh tidak bisa?...ini kesempatanmu untuk dekat dengan C hanyeol,jaranyag-jarang dia mengajak jalan", bisik Zie-zie di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yg melihatnya merasa akan ada sesuatu yg tidak baik terhadap dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang berfikir keras sepertinya.

"Hey...kalian tidak sedang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap namja tampan di hadapan kalian ini kan?,,,,,, awas saja kalau kalian membuat kekacauan denganku?...", ucapnya terputus.

"Jiah...sapa juga yg bicarain kamu? PD banget loe...", balas zie-zie.

"Udah kalian gak usah brisik... iya-iya nanti kita jalan-jalan, tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Ems...bagaimana kalau kita main ke game center?...pasti asik sekali!"

"Apa di otakmu itu tidak ada kata lain selain bermain Park DOBBI jelek?!"_Zie-zie.

"Hehehehe...menmangnya kau tau dari mana? Apa di jidatku tulisan itu sangat jelas hingga aku tidak bisa menutupiny darimu?"

"Ck...jelaslah aku tau, karena otakmu itu sangat transparan jadi dengan mudah aku baca meski dari jarak 1km pun, hahahaaa...dasar Pakr DOBBI!"

"Kita...kita...ketaman kota saja menikmati suasana sore sambil makan es krim bagaimana?"_Baekhyun.

"Kau memang pintar! Tidak seperti Zie-zie cry baby itu, hehehehe", kata Chnyeol yg tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena saking senangnya dengan ide briliant Baekhyun.

Zie-zie terkikik geli melihat expresi Baekhyun kala itu, Baekhyun mematung di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Sementara chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, karena memang hal itu sangat biasa baginya. Yah,,,tentunya pada Zie-zie. Tapi entah kena angin apa Chanyeol sampai memperlakukan Baekhyun sama dengan Zie-zie, mungkin ia hanya kelepasan saja.

Baekhyun cukup senang dengan perlakuan Chnyeol yg beda dari biasanya, dengan ini Baekhyun sedikit yakin jika Zie-zie memang tidak mempunyai rasa yg lebih pada Chanyeol, karena dia sendirilah yg ingin membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"CK,,,,,kenapa sih Zie-zie cengeng itu malah melarikan diri?... gak biasanya dia menolak ajakan makan es krim...", ucap chanyeol kesal.

Kini Chanyeol hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun di taman kota dan sedang berkeliling mencari penjual es krim yg biasanya lewat di taman kota tsb. Dan tak menunggu lama sosok penjual es krimpun menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Ems...Chan...kalau kau bosan kau bisa mencari Zie-zie saja,,, aku sendiri saja tak papa kok..." , balas Baekhyun. Yah...Baekhyun memang berusaha mengetes Chanyeol dengan perkataannya itu.

"Apa?...tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?... aku bisa di makan singa hidup-hidup!"

"HAHA...tidak lucu tau, kalau eommaku mendengarnya entah apa jadinya kau sekarang Chan, hehehe...kau akan di cincang dan di jadikan makanan anjingku".

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan air lirunya kasar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yg menurutnya tidak main-main itu.

Dan setelahnya mereka sibuk memilih-milih es krim yg mereka suka, untuk sesaat melupakan sosok Zie-zie yg hilang entah kemana.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Di sisi lain zizi sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di kamar, ia berusaha mencari tau soal info kerja part time dengan gaji yg lumayan. Zie-zie ingin bekerja sambil kuliah, karena ia merasa selama ini hanya mengandalkan Chanyeol dalam masalah keuangan. Bahkan biaya kuliahpun di tanggung oleh Chanyeol?. Jadi sudah sepantasnya Zie-zie bekerja untuk meringankan beban Chanyeol, ya walaupun Chanyol tak perlu susah payah bekerja hanya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Orang tua chanyeol adalah orang yg berkecukupan, eh...lebih malah. Buktinya selama ini Chanyeol dengan mudah menggesek kartu kredit tanpa kawatir akan habis. Tapi tetap saja zie-zie memakai uang Chanyeol juga, jadi mulai besok dan seterusnya Zie-zie ingin bekerja.

30 menit kemudian...

"Jiah!...masak tak ada satupun part time dengan gaji yg lumayan?, hampir semua dengan gaji standart, dan hanya beberapa yg dengan gaji banyak, tapi tentu saja itu bukan pekerjaan biasa yg bisa di kerjakan oleh anak seumuran ku?. Apa lagi dengan penampilan ku yg sekarang ini?". ucap Zie-zie lesu.

Ia meruntuki dirinya karena penampilannya yg tidak wajar?. Ups.. hehe bukannya tidak wajar hanya saja tidak seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Kini fikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada masa lalunya yg tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Andai saja semua tak pernah terjadi, mungkin Zie-zie bisa hidup dengan normal seperti keluarga lain pada umumnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Zie-zie harus mengalami memori yg pahit.

"Huft...kenapa aku malah mengingatnya lagi?...bisakah aku hilang ingatan saja? Agar aku seperti lahir kembali tanpa memori kelam itu...zie-zie kau pasti kuat, kau tidak boleh lemah!", ucapnya dengan menutup matanya berusaha menahan rasa sesak yg begitu menyakitkan.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Cahaya megapun lambat laut tergantikan oleh sang malam...

Kini chanyeol dan Zie-zie sedang berada di meja makan, keduanya masih saja diam mungkin sibuk denganfikirannya masing-masing.

"Zie...ems,...aduh bagaimana ya?...hehehe..."

"Kau sudah gila eoh?... Apa tadi kau di cium oleh Baekhyun sampai-sampai kau jadi aneh begini?", ucap Zie-zie kesal dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya yg sangat aneh, "Kalaupun ia memangnya kenapa?", ucapnya berusaha memancing reaksi Zie-zie.

"WHAT!...Kau serius Park dobbi?,,,,Jiah selamat kalau begitu, jadi kalian jadian tadi?", cerocos Zie-zie kegirangan dan hanya di balas dengan expresi Chanyeol yg sweetdroped.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melempar panci-panci kotor yg tergeletak di dapur ke arah Zie-zie jika saja Zie-zie itu bukan seorang yeoja.

"Yak!... kau ngaco aj Zie.. bukan begitu, tadi kita hanya ngobrol biasa saja kok gak lebih. Harusnya aku yg protes kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba dan hanya mengirim sms kalau kau baik-baik saja?", protes Chanyeol.

"Mian,,,, habisnya aku hanya ingin kalian itu menjadi lebih dekat, ...kau tau kan perasaan Baekhyun?...apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perasaan Baekhyun Chan?"

"Bukannya tidak mau,,,, tapi,,,, aku sudah mencintai orang lain Zie,,,, dan aku rasa orang yg aku cintai sekian lama tak juga mengetahui perasaanku", ucap Chanyeol yg tiba-tiba raut wajahnya brubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

Zie-zie berusaha mencerna tiap kata dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan, tapi otak lemot Zie-zie memang tidak bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Memangnya siapa yeoja yg kau cintai Chan?... apa dia secantik Baekhyun atau malah lebih?.. tunggu tapi Baekhyun itu lebih baik Chan...dia itu sangat baik hati, lembut, penyayang dan sangat anggun. Dan satu lagi...dia juga pandai memasak mungkin lebih pandai dari pada aku, hehehe,,,, bagaimana ? bisa di pertimbangkan tawaranku?", cerocos zizi lagi yg malah membuat kepala Chanyeol berkedut sakit.

"Sudahlah Zie,,,,aku semakin pusing kalau membahas soal cinta dan cinta,,,,cinta itu menyakitkan tau?...",keluh chanyeol.

"Jadi... yeoja yg kau sukai itu sudah punya pacar ya?... Chan apa aku bilang, dari pada kau patah hati mulu dengan cinta yg kau tawarkan pada yeoja entah siapa itu lebih baik kau pilih Baekhyun saja dia itu sempurna Park DOBBI jelek!".

"AISH!...sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan pentium otakmu itu Zie-zie cry baby!. Kau itu kelewat bodoh atau apa sih?... Sapa juga yg mencintai yeoja yg sudah punya pacar?... kurang kerjaan saja, sudah lupakan saja. Aku punya hal penting dari pada membahas sopal cinta yg err sangat aneh dan rumit...",

"Hal P-E-T-I-N-G?...memangnya ada maslah apa DOBBI~?", ucap Zie-zie penasaran.

"Begini ceritanya...sahabatku yg tinggal di Canada akan pindah besok ke Cina. Nah...dia itu sudah punya anak, tapi...anak itu sangat nakal hingga tak ada satupun baby sitter yg sanggup bertahan dengan kelakuan sang anak".

"Trus malasahnya ap?. Dan hubungannya dengan kita apa?"

PLETAK!

"Appo dobbi jelek!. Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?"

"Makanya dengarkan dulu dan jangan di potong".

Zie-ziepun menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan kembali serius mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yg sempat tertunda karena ulahnya.

"Sahabatku itu seorang duda kau tau?... dia tak mau menikah lagi karena sangat menyayangi mendiang istrinya yg meninggal di saat melahirkan anaknya. Jadi...pada intinya aku di suruh untuk mencarikan baby sitter untuk anak sahabatku itu".

Setelah selesai dengan ceramah singkatnya, Chanyeol menatap Zie-zie penuh arti. Zie-zie yg jelas tau apa maksud dari tatapan Chanyeolpun menggelegkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau Zie-zie jelek?!...asal kau tau yah, gajinya itu sangat besar jika kau bisa menaklukan sang anak, bukankah kau bilang ingin kerja part time?hehe", rayu Chanyeol dengan senyum gajenya.

"Tapi...tapi aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dobby jelek!... penampilanku saja seperti namja?... yg ada anak itu akan ketakutan melihat yeoja jadi-jadian,hehehe...", jawab Zie-zie dengan cengiran gajenya.

"AISH!, tidak usah mengelak lagi Zie-zie cry baby...kau harus mau, karena sahabatku itu sangat berarti bagiku, kita bersahabat sudah lama sekali dia anak dari rekan bisnis ayahku. Please...mau yah?", ucap Chanyeol mengeluarkan senjata andalannya pupy eyes mematikan ala Park

Dan sudah dapat di pastikan Zie-zie selalu saja kalah jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"OK...Aku akan mencobanya, lagian aku tidak enak padamu yg selalu saja menyusahkanmu dobby, dan aku tidak ingin selalu memakai uangmu dengan cuma-cuma. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerj setelah pulang kuliah...^^".

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Park dobby...ems...CHAN-CHAN?...yeolly?...yak! dasar jelek! Kenapa kau tak menghiraukanku eoh?", ucap zizi kesal.

"hahahaa...ternyata kau bisa marah jg ya? Aku kira cry baby satu ini tidak bisa marah?...", goda Chanyeol.

Zie-zie hanya menyupotkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Huft,,,,,mian Zie... hari ini kita harus segera ke rumah baru sahabatku itu. Tidak jauh kok dari sini...kita cuman butuh waktu 10menit dengan mobil.", balas Chanyeol yg masih sibuk menyetir mobilnya.

10 menit kemudian...

Kini zizi dan chanyeol telah sampai di rumah yg lumayan besar dengan cat warna putih gading mendominasi bangunan tsb. Zizi memandang kagum melihat rumah seindah itu. Rumahnya memang minimalis tapi tetap saja ada aksen yg berbeda dari rumah itu. Rumah itu sedikit mirip atau bernuansa ala rumah eropa malahan. Terliat sangat elegant dan simpel.

"Ini benar rumah sahabatmu it Chan?...kenapa masih sepi?...apa mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja?...ck tidak mungkin...pastinya ada berpuluh-puluh maid yg melayani merek, secra mereka adalah orang sekaya dirimu itu Chan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Zie-zie. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan sedikit menjauh dari Zie-zie untuk menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"APA!,,,,,jadi kau sekarang masih di Jepang?...lalu anakmu di mana? ah Tak mungkin kan kau tinggalkan di rumah sendirian bersama para maid?..."

"..."

"OH...begitu...baiklah aku akan langsung masuk kalau begitu, bye".

Tut...tut...tut...

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Chanyeol dan Zie-zie segera masuk ke dalam area rumah tsb .Dan benar dugaan zizi, memang banyak para maid di rumah mewah ini. Setelah 5 menit menunggu di ruang tamu, akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ah..maaf apa anda yg bernama Tuan Chanyeol?'", tanya ahjuma itu menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Ne,,,namaku Park Chanyeol, apa Kris hyung sudah memberitahu soal kedatanganku kesini?".

"Iya,,,tadi pagi Tuan Kris sudah memberitahukannya...dan..err...apa dia yg akan menjadi baby sitter Tuan muda?",t anya ahjuma itu sambil melihat ke arah Zie-zie.

Zie-zie menjadi sedikit canggung di tatap seperti itu, mungkin ahjuma itu kaget dengan penampilan Zie-zie yg sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang yeoja yg penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Ne...dia Zie-zie...Dia sahabat terbaikku, jangan kawatir walau dia seperti namja dari luar, tapi hatinya sangat lembut . hehehe...jadi jangan cemas ahjuma".

Zie-zie yg mendengar penuturan ajaib seorang Park Chanyeol hanya sweetdroped sendiri sambil berusaha tersenyum seramah-ramahnya pada ahjuma yg duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya dan chanyeol.

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari ruangan yg sepertinya itu adalah dapur?...

Dengan segera ahjuma tersebut langsung berlari kebelakang tanpa berkata apapun pada kedua orang yg saat ini tengah bertanya-tanya apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

"Chan,,,apa tidak sebaiknya kita ikut melihatnya? . Sapa tau ada sesuatu hal yg tidak baik di sana?", tanya zizi yg sepertinya ia sangat penasaran.

Chanyeol hanya bengong saja melihat expresi Zie-zie yg nampaknya menunjukan sisi keyeojaanya(?).

"Memangnya apa yg kau pikirkan Zie?...paling itu hanya suara gelas yg jatuh dari meja atau apalah itu, dan aku rasa itu bukan hal yg perlu di kawatrkan?", ucap chanyeol santai.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Zie-zie tiba-tiba langsung pergi ke arah sumber suara mengikuti insting(?) yg tiba-tiba muncul dan itu cukup membuat zizi kawatir.

Belum sempat zizi sampai di tempat yg di tuju, dia sudah di kagetkan dengan seseorang yg entah dari mana datangnya berlari kearahnya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik badanya. Dan bukan hanya itu, bahkan sosok itu tengan memegang erat kedua kaki zizi seolah mencari perlindungan yg aman.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya update jg walu telat bgt:D...

Bagaimana dengan Capter dua ini? Mian kalau kurang memuaskan.

Author udah berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan beginilah jadinya,hehehe makin gaje pake ancur,kwkwkwkw#ngakak gaje

Sebelumnya gomawo buat:**Huang Lee,PandaYehet88,Xyln,AulChan12,Devimalik,dan Raetaoris** yg udah ngereview di capter seblmnya^^.

Yg mau ngereview silahkan, saran dan kritik readers sangat berarti buat author:D

Akhir kata GOMAWO#BOW


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD MEMORIES**

* * *

**CAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol, Zizi tiba-tiba langsung pergi ke arah sumber suara mengikuti insting(?) yg tiba-tiba muncul dan itu cukup membuat Zizi kawatir.

Belum sempat Zizi sampai di tempat yg di tuju, dia sudah di kagetkan dengan seseorang yg entah dari mana datangnya berlari kearahnya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik badanya. Dan bukan hanya itu, bahkan sosok itu tengan memegang erat kedua kaki Zizi seolah mencari perlindungan yg aman.

* * *

**CAPTER 3**

"Yak!...dasar anak naka! Kemari kau, kenapa kau sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap appamu eoh!".

Suara itu menggema dari kejauhan, walau samar-samar tapi Zizi masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan otaknya langsung merespon mungkin sosok yg tengah mencari perlindungan di balik badanya adalah sosok yg sedang di teriaki oleh sang maid.

Tak lama teriakan itupun makin terdengar jelas di telinga Zizi, dan mulai hilang saat maid tersebut melihat Zizi tengah mematung. Sang maidpun tersenyum pada Zizi merubah expresi marahnya menjadi ramah. Sungguh acting yg bagus batin Zizi.

"AH mianhae nuna...tuan muda memang sangat nakal, tadi itu belum apa-apa. Biasanya tuan muda malah membuat rumah menjadi kacau", jelas sang maid.

Zizi hanya ber oh ria dan kemudian tersenyum kearah maid tsb. "Tidak apa-apa mulai besok aku yg akan menjaga tuan muda, jadi anda tak perlu kawatir lagi".

Kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajah sang maid yg sepertinya sangat setres menghadapi sang tuan muda.

Kemudian munculah ahjuma yg tadi, ia meminta maaf atas kelakuan maidnya tadi yg terlihat keras pada sosok tuan muda. Dan itu memang sangat memalukan di hadapan Zizi karena Zizi adalah teman dari Park Chanyeol yg notabene adalah teman baik tuannya _Kris.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyaksikan anak dari sahabatnya yg bersembunyi di balik badan Zizi. Itu sungguh pemandangan baru di mata besar Park Chnyeol. "Aku rasa Zizi tak akan kesulitan mengambil hati si tuan muda little Kris".

Setelah sedikit kegaduhan tadi berakhir, kini Zizi terlihat sedang bersama dengan sosok mungil yg tak lain adalah sang tuan muda. Ada keanehan pada sang tuan muda. Wajah.. bukan...expresi wajahnya lebih tepatnya yg sangat berbeda dengan anak seusianya. Harusnya anak di usia 3thn itu wajahnya lucu ceria dan menggemaskan, tapi ini lain wajahnya begitu kelam seperti malam tanpa bulan. Nampak jelas gurat kesedihan di setiap expresi wajahnya, dan wajah ini mengingatkannya pada memori buruk di masa lalu Zizi.

Zizi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah memori itu terngiang lagi di fikirannya. Dan Chanyeol yg sangat paham akan tingkah Zizi segera ia menenangkan zizi dengan mengelus bahu Zizi. Entah kenapa perlakuan lembut Chanyeol memang bagaikan mantra penenang di saat Zizi mulai mengingat memori buruk masa lalunya. Seolah Chanyeol adalah obat penenang Zizi dan jika obat penenang itu hilang maka zizipun akan kembali terpuruk dengan memori buruk masa lalunya.

"Kau tak papakn Zi? Apa kita pulang saja sekarang?", tawar Chanyeol yg melihat zizi seperti kelelahan menahan fikirannya.

Zizi tersenyum simpul untuk menunjukkan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Chan...kapan aku akan mulai bekerja di sini?"

Sungguh ini pertanyaan yg aneh mungkin untuk Chanyeo, pada hal tadi sewaktu berangkat Zizi ogah-ogahan tapi sekarang nampaknya sudah berbeda sejak Zizi bertemu dengan sang tuan muda yg terlihat sangat aneh dan kelam. Entah perasaan apa yg di rasakan Chanyeol saat ini, rasanya ia sdikit tidak suka jika Zizi terlalu dekat dengan anak dari sahabatnya itu. Hei...bukankah zizi itu wajar jika ia menyayangi anak kecil? Zizi jg seorang yeoja dan mempunyai sifat keibuan. Tapi demi Tuhan sekarang Chanyeol merasa takut jika Zizi lebih mementingkan anak kecil itu dari pada dirinya, egois memang tapi itulah kenyataan yg di rasakan Chanyeol.

Dan akhirnya kedua nya pulang setelah zizi berhasil menidurkan sang tuan muda di kamarnya yg bernuansa hitam dan putih, dan 1 lagi banyak boneka panda di kamar itu.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Zi?..apa kau sakit?..kau pucat sekali", tanya Chanyeol yg saat ini tengah mengantar Zizi ke kamarnya.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen sejak 15 menit yg lalu. Dan chanyeol begitu kawatir pada keadaan Zizi yg terlihat tidak baik. Mungkin saja Zizi teringat akan masa lalunya fikir Chanyeol, dan di saat seperti in Chanyeol harus menjaga Zizi, karena ia takut Zizi akan kembali depresi seperti dulu itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan, kau cepatlah istirahat , kau pasti juga lelahkan?", jawab Zizi pelan.

Tapi perkataan Zizi hanya di balas dengan tatapan khawatir oleh Chanyeol, dan Zizi yg melihat kekawatiran di wajah Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum agar Chanyeol tak mencemaskannya secara berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu aku beli makanan saja untuk makan malam, kau istirahatlah Zi dan 1 lagi kau jangan cemas cry baby, ingat masih ada aku disini OK?".

Zizipun menganggukkan kepala paham akan maksud Chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Zizi.

Hari ini memang hari minggu,tapi sepertinya hari ini hari yg melelahkan untuk Zizi. Kesunyian di kamar Zizi membuat Zizi teringat akan tuan muda yg malang itu, Zizi merasa punya kesamaan dengan sang anak tsb,yah...zizi juga bernasip sama dengan anak itu. Sama-sama tidak tau bagaimana rasa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan hal itu membuat Zizi ingin selalu melindungi sang tuan muda yg terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan,sama persis dengan nasibnya.

Dret... drertt...

Zizi segera beranjak dari duduknya di atas ranjang dan segera mengambil ponsel yg ia letakkan d saku jaket yg ia kenakan tadi.

"Yeboseo? Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Oh...kalau begitu kau kesini saja,aku sudah berada di apartemen,mian tadi aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Chanyeol".

"..."

"Nde...cepatlah kesini,aku juga kesepian,Chanyeol sedang pergi membeli sesuatu".

Tut...tut...sambunganpun terputus.

20 menit kemudian Baekhyun telah sampai di apartemen Zizi dan Chanyeol.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil zizi segera menuruni tangga karena memang kamarnya berada di lantai dua setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Cepat masuk,hei kau bawa apa Baekhyun?"

"Hehehe...hanya sedikit cemilan dan beberapa kue,kebetulan tadi siang aku dan eomma membuat kalian berdua pergi tanpa bilang-bilang jadi waktu aku sampai di sini ternyata kalian tidak ada? Ya sudah aku pulang dan membuat kue bersama eomma",jawab Baekhyun sembari meletakkan beberapa bungkus cemilan dan kue di atas meja makan.

"Sepertinya enak sekali,aku jadi ingin makan sekarang!",ucap Zizi dengan mata berbinar-binar karena melihat bermacam-macam kue yg kelihatannya sangat lezat.

Belum sempat tangan Zizi menggapai salah satu kuenya,Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangan Zizi,dan Zizi hanya menatap bingung pada Baekhyun.

"Kita tunggu Chanyeol dulu Zizi cry baby?,hehehehe..."

"Yak!,kau ketularan Park Doby jelek itu eoh?,kenapa kau memanggilku cry baby juga? Padahal aku tidak secengeng itu",balas Zizi dengan bibir manyunnya yg terlihat sangat lucu hingga Baekhyunpun terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha...mungkin aku tertular oleh lucu juga sih,itu sangat cocok denganmu Zizi,kau itu memang penampilan luarnya namja tapi dalam hatimu kau sungguh lebih cengeng dan manja dari pada aku^^".

Karena aksi Zizi yg ingin membajak kue-kue lezat gagal total,akhirnya Zizi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil menunggu Chanyeol lamanya menunggu Zizipun malah tertidur di sofa,dan nampak jelas wajah Zizi memang sangat kelelahan.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Kini sang Mega Merah di gantikan oleh sang malam,malam yg terlihat begitu gelap dan kelam,namun tak sekelam yg kalian bayangkan masih ada beberapa bintang yg setia menemani sang malam,walau hanya sepercik kelip cahaya nan mungil tapi itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan keindahan di malam yg kelam ini.

Mungkin seperti itulah cinta yg sesungguhnya,walaupun terlihat kecil namun sosok itu tetap setia mendampingi yg ia -kata yg indah namun tak taukah kalian jika sebenanrnya menjadi sepercik cahaya itu sangat menyakitkan sekali kalau boleh jujur, karna sang malam masih memiliki bulan yg jauh lebih sempurna dari lagi lagi cinta itu memang buta,walau di rasa sakit namun cinta selalu saja tetap bertahan,karna cinta itu di rasakan oleh hati bukan pikiran.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuklah..lama sekali kau?,dari mana saja sih..apa kau berputar-putar mengelilingi bumi dulu?",cerocos Baekhyun yg kini tengah marah karena Chanyeol baru pulang pukul 6 malam,pada hal ia pergi dari jam 4 tadi.

Dan Chanyeol hanya terlihat sedikit terkejut yg tiba-tiba saja di sambut dengan omelan Baekhyun yg entah datang sejak kapan di apartemenya.

"Kau sendiri di sini sedang apa? Apa Zizi yg menyuruhmu kesini?".

Sungguh menurut Baekhyun kata-kata Chanyeol seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya di sana,atau Baekhyun memang hanya pengganggu bagi Chanyeol? Atau Baekhun yg terlalu sensitif saja?,entahlah mungkin ini wajar Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol setidaknya ia juga ingin di sambut dengan ceria oleh Chanyeol,tapi malah berbeda dari dugaannya.

"CK...menyebalkan,aku datang kesini memang karena Zizi dan pastinya bukan karenamu Park doby? Oh ya dan 1 hal lagi,kau itu membuatku kesal! Kenapa kau pulang jam segini,apa kau tidak tau Zizi sampai bosan menunggumu karena ia ingin makan kue buatanku bersama-sama denganmu doby jelex!",marah Baekhun menutupi kekecewaanya.

"Apa?, jadi dari tadi kalian berdua menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran tampan ini eoh?, hahahahaha... kenapa tidak menelponku saja", jawab Chanyeol dengan happy virusnya.

Baekhyun hanya sweatdroped mendengar banyolan Chanyeol yg terlalu PD itu.

"Dari mana kita bisa menelponmu? Ponselmu saja kau tinggalkan begitu saja di kamarku? Dasar pikun", sahut Zizi yg kini tengah menuruni tangga untuk mendekati kedua sahabatnya yg masih berdebat di ambang pintu.

"Cry baby marah eoh?, kalau begitu ayo kita makan,aku juga membawa banyak makanan,hari ini kita pestaaaaaaa...",teriak Chanyeol yg sepertinya kini dalam mood yg sangat-sangat over happy.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Zizi mengajaknya menuju ruang makan yg menjadi satu dengan ruang dapur. Dan lagi-lagi sosok Baekhyun sepertinya tidak di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu, karena zizi telah mengisaratkan agar Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yg masih malas melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mematung di depan pintu Baekhyun?, kajja kita makan bersama", ajak Chanyeol yg berusaha bersikap wajar pada Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yg kini merangkul pundak Baekhyun yg membuat sang empunya merona karena perlakuan Chanyeol yg begitu hangat bagi Baekhyun.

Dan tepat pukul 9 malam ketiga manusia yg sepertinya masih enggan untuk mengakhiri pesta dadakan ala Chanyeolpun terpaksa menyudahi acar itu. Yah..setelah acara makan besar di awal tadi, kemudian mereka melanjutkan dengan berkarauke ria di ruang tamu. Acara dadakan inipun sukses membuat Zizi melupakan masalahnya tadi siang.

"Baekhyun hati-hati di jalan ne, terimakasih hari ini sudah menemaniku, hari ini adalah hari minggu yg menyenangkan!", ucap Zizi yg kini merangkul Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok di kampus, oh ya kau Park Doby jelek jangan lupa dengan janjimu OK".

Setelah acara berpamitan itu Baekhyun segera keluar apartemen karena sopirnya sudah menunggunya di bawah.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Bwhahahahahahaa...kau lucu sekali Doby!, Baekhyun memang hebat bisa mengerjaimu seperti ini", tawa keras Zizi menggema di apartemen mereka dan ngomong-ngomong ini masih pagi baru pukul 7,tapi tumben sekali Zizi sudah rapi.

"Yak! Berhenti menertawaiku cry baby!, ini semua gara-gara kau juga, kenapa kau mengajaku bermain tebak lagu dengan Baekhyun? Kau sengaja bersekongkol mengerjaiku eoh?", balas Chanyeol dengan detgler andalannya.

"Hehehe...tidak juga, tapi sungguh hari ini kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian serba pink itu,kwkwkkww", ucap Zizi di iringi tawa terbahak-bahaknya.

Naas bagi Chanyeol karena dia harus berpakaian serba pink, dan oh tidak! Bagaimana dengan imejnya di hadapan para fensgirlnya di kampus? Bisa-bisa seluruh isi kampus menertawaianya hingga Chanyeol masuk muri karena rekor membuat tawa seluruh penghuni kampus dalam 1 detik. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena hayalannya yg teramat tinggi tsb.

KAMPUS/ SM UNIVERSITY

Kini sosok sang pangeran kampus tengah mau-malu keluwar dari dalam mobilnya, dan nampak Zizi tengah memaksa sosok tersebut agar segera keluar dari mobil.

"Chan!...cepat keluar atau kita akan terlambat, aku harus mengumpulkan tugasku tepat waktu atau aku akan mati jika terlambat!", ancam Zizi.

Dan ancaman zizimemang mempan, Chanyeolpun terpaksa keluar dari mobilnya, dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol clingak clinguk karena dia memang tidak lega terlihat jelas di paras tampan Chanyeol karena kampus sepertinya masih dugaannya itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja sih...karena 2 detik setelah kelegaan chanyeol para fensgirl sang pangeranpun berhamburan dan sepertinya mereka menuju ke arah Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah seribunya Chanyeol langsung menyeret(?) Zizi untuk kabur darin fensgirl sang Park Chanyeol. Jadi bayangkan saja Chanyeol yg menyeret Zizi berkeliling kampus untuk menghindari kejaran parafensnya.

15 menit berlari cukup membuat mereka mandi keringat.

"Hosh...hosh...doby pabo! Kau mau membunuhku eoh? Kenapa kau menyeretku juga?", protes Zizi.

"Hah...jangan menyalahkan aku terus, ini juga gara-gara kau tau? Kenapa kalian berdua harus menghukumku dengan tidak elit begini?", timpal Chanyeol.

"OK...tapi itu sudah kesepakatan pabo, dan 1 lagi kenapa kau harus mengajakku bersembunyi di toilet pria?-_- Kau tau aku ini yeoja!"

Kata-kata Zizi barusan sukses menyadarkan Chanyeol akan kebodohannya karena telah menyeret Zizi ke dalam toilet pria dan lagi hanya ada mereka berdua di toilet tsb. Aura hitampun perlahan keluar dari otak Chanyeol.

"APA! Ah maaf Zi, aku tadi tidak sadar,hehehe...kalau begitu ayo keluar, aku tidak enak padamu, ini tidak etis untukmu. Walau kau terlihat seperti namja tapi tetap saja kau hanya memakai toilet yeoja kan?" -_-

Dengan sangat pasrah Chanyeolpun harus rela membunuh imejnya di hadapan para penghuni kampus.

Pada awalnya memang Chanyeol di tertawakan para namja, tapi pandangan berbeda untuk para yeoja, nampaknya parafens Chanyeol malah terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Chanyeol serba pink malah terlihat manis di mata mereka. Lihat saja penampilan chanyeol, celana pink, baju putih dengan blezer pink juga? Tapi jangan lupakan wajah tampannya, warna pink itu malah menambah kesan romantis di mata para yeoja. So...Chanyeolpun sekarang tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"ZI, bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah mengambil gambarnya?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran, dan sepertinya Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk tertawa.

"Nih, liat saja penampilan sungguh ini bertolak belakang dengan imej Chanyeol yg manly itu,bwhahahaaaa...", tawa itupun kembali menggema di kelas Zizi dan untungnya memang ini sudah jam istirahat.

Berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun sependapat dengan para yeoja ex Zizi pastinya." Ems...Zizi, bukankah Chanyeol terlihat sangat manis dengan nuansa pink ini?hehe^^". Ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yg merona.

Dan Zizi tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran Baekhyun yg berkebalikan dengan dirinya.

Dret...drett...

"Yak! Ada apa doby pabo? Kenapa kau tidak kemari saja eoh?".

"..."

"Owh...baiklah nanti aku akan berangkat sendiri naik bus, kau tenang saja aku bisa jaga diri, apa kau lupa ingatan? Aku bisa wushu! Jadi tidak usah berlebihan begitu".

"..."

"Iya... iya...aku mengerti, nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungimu lagi, bye doby pabo~"

Tutt...tutt...

"Ada apa Zi? Sepertinya Chanyeol ya yg menelfonmu?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne, nanti aku harus pulang sendirian dan pergi ke rumah itu lagi sendirian pula? huft...rasanya rumah itu begitu menakutkan".

Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yg ingin ia tanyakan pada Zizi. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya di hadapan Zizi seolah ia meminta kejelasan dari kata-kata Zizi barusan.

"Wae?"

"Heheee...bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya dengan_** rumah itu menakutkan**_? Dan memangnya kau mau kerumah siapa Zi?".

Zizipun menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena baru menyadari kalau memang kemarin Zizi sama sekali belum memberitahu Baekyun tentang dirinya yg akan bekerja sebagai baby sitter untuk anak dari sahabat Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Zizipun menceritakannya secara detail kepada Baekhyun.

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun kini tengah syok dengan penuturan Zizi beberapa menit yg lalu. "Kk..kkau serius Zi mau bekerja sbg baby sitter?", tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Zizi menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Saat ini Chanyeol a.k.a doby sedang berlatih basket, ya beginilah hobi Park Chanyeol selain menjadi rapper di pensi-pensi universitas ia juga masuk ke club basket menyalurkan kegemarannya. Dan minggu depan timnya akan bertanding dengan tim dari universitas XOXO yang sangat terkenal dengan para pemain basketnya yg handal. So, kali ini Chanyeol gak akan main-main karena harus melawan tim yg tangguh.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Zi, bagaimana kalau ku antarkan saja? Sekalian aku ingin tau seperti apa rumah yg kau bilang sangat menakutkan itu?", tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Baek, aku bisa berangkat sendri, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau temani saja Chanyeol, dia sedang latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Sekedar membawakan muinum itu cukup bagus kedengarannya, hehe dengan begitu kau bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Park Doby jelek itu", goda Zizi.

Sang korban hanya bersemu merah di pipinya karena membayangkan apa yg di katakan Zizi barusan memang ada benarnya.

"Ta..tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa Zi? Biasanya kan kau kemana-mana bersama Chanyeol, jika terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaiman?"

"Ck...Baekyun yg imut dan cantik?, doby jelek saja mengijinkanku pergi sendiri, itu artinya tak ada yg perlu di kawatirkan OK?"

Dan setelah Zizi meyakinkan Baekhyun, ia pun segera keluar kelasnya yg memang sudah selesai 30 menit yg lalu.

Setelah menaiki bus selama 20 menit, Zizipun sampai di depan rumah yg di maksud. Zizi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Yah ini pertama kalinya Zizi bekerja pastinya hal yg wajar jika ia merasa gugup. Dengan langkah pasti zizi masuk ke dalam area rumah yg cukup luas itu. Di pintu depan tadi ia di sambut oleh sang penjaga rumah, entah kenapa Zizi malah di perlakukan seperti tamu sepesial malahan, bukannya dia hanya seorang baby sitter?, oh atau mungkin karena statusnya sbg teman dari Park Chanyeol yg tak asing lagi oleh sang penghuni rumah.

Dan sekarang Zizi tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama ahjuma yg kemarin itu, oh ya ahjuma itu menyuruh Zizi memangilnya dengan bibi Song. Sepertinya kepala pelayan satu ini lebih ramah sekarang.

"Ems...sekarang tuan muda ada dimana bibi Song?", tanya Zizi sedikit canggung.

"Oh..iya aku hampir lupa, tuan muda kami bernama Wu Zitao, ya pangilannya tao, dia sangat pendiam dan sedikit nakal. Aku harap anda tidak putus asa untuk menganinya, sekarang tuan muda sedang bermain di kamarnya".

Zizi membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan setelahnya bibi Song kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Zizi yg kini masih terdiam di ruang tamu. Beberapa menit kemudian Zizi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang tuan muda. Tak memakan waktu lama untuk menemukan kamar yg di maksud karena sebelumnya memang Zizi sudah pernah ke kamar itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

Dengan perlahan Zizi mengetuk pintu kamar dengan cat putih, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar sosok pemilik kamar tidak terlalu terkejut oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Tak ada respon, Zizipun kembali mengetuk perlahan, tapi masih saja tak ada respon, bahkan sepertinya kamar itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seseorang yg tengah bermain.

"Tuan muda Tao apa kau di dalam? Ini aku Zizi nuna,Vkau masih ingatkan kemarin aku datang ke sini?", ucap Zizi lembut berusaha agar sang tuan muda mau meresponnya.

Tapi seprtinya usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Kalau tuan muda Tao tidak mau bermain dengan nuna, nuna pulang saja ne?"

Dengan harap-harap cemas Zizi menunggu respon dari sang pemilik kamar, tapi gagal sepertinya, jujur saja Zizi sangat frustasi jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama kesabarannya bisa habis. Dengan lesu Zizi mulai membalikkan badan, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia berkeliling rumah untuk mendekatkan diri dengan para maid di sini pikirnya.

KLEK...

Langkah zizi yg baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itupun terhenti mendengar suara pintu yg di buka. Dengan cepat Zizi membalikkan badannya, senyum simpul terlihat jelas di bibir Zizi saat itu. Ia merasa sangat senang karena ternyata sang tuan muda tidak benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

"Taoie, mau main dengan nuna?, kalau begitu ayo kita main sekarang^^", ajak Zizi pada sosok mungil yg masih saja berexpresi datar.

Dengan lembut zizi menggandeng tangan mungil itu, tapi aneh kenapa tangan anak ini begitu dingin, seperti tangan itu tak pernah mendapatkan sentuhan hangat dari sang orang tua. Sejenak Zizi mulai berfikir, dan ia segera paham mengingat sang anak tak mempunyai ibu di tambah lagi ayahnya yg sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sudah dapat di pastikan sang anak sangat kesepian tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, dan mengenai maid...Zizi sangsi jika para maid tulus memberi kasih syang, buktinya sampai detik inipun expresi wajah sang tuan muda masih murung.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat zizi ingat akan masa kecilnya dulu,tanpa sadar cairan bening itu lolos dari mata menahan tangisnya zizi berusaha tersenyum...ia takut jika sang tuan muda melihatnya rapuh,ia akan sangat malu di usia yg sudah 20thn ini masih saja menangis jika ingat dengan masa kecilnya.

Tapi nampaknya itu sia-sia saja, karena sang tuan muda memang saat ini tengah menatap sendu ke arah Zizi yg masih menggenggam tangan mungil sang tuan muda.

"Nu..nuna...kenapa menangis?", ucap tuan muda dengan suara yg pelan.

Zizipun segera menoleh ke arah sang tuan muda, Zizi tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya" Hehhee...nuna tidak menangis, tadi mata nuna kelilipan debu, ayo kita main sekarang^^".

"Tapi Tao tidak mau main di sini, tao ingin main di luar"

"Oh, tapi kalau nanti Tao sakit bagaimana?, di luar sepertinya mendung Taoie".

Dan wajah yg sebenarnya sangat imut itu kini siap-siap akan menangis, Zizi yg melihat reaksi itupun langsung merubah fikirannya tadi.

"Baiklah...Taoie ayo kita main di luar, Taoie mau main kemana?"

"Ma..main ketempat eomma Tao, Tao rindu eomma,hiks..hiks.."

Dan akhirnya si tuan muda itupun menangis tiap kali ia mengingat sang eomma yg selama ini hanya bisa ia liat dari foto saja.

Zizi yg panik melihat sang tuan muda menangispun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Taoie...jangan menangis ne, ada nuna di sini, taoie tidak sendiri, nuna akan menemani Tao...cup...cup, jangan menangis Taoie, anak cowok tidak boleh cengeng ne" Ucap Zizi sambil mengelus rambut sang tuan muda yg ada di pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Dalam hati zizi bertekat akan membuat sang tuan muda menjadi seperti dirinya yg tegar dengan kehidupannya tanpa seorang eomma.

Kurang lebih butuh 10menit untuk menenangkan sang tuan muda.

Kini Zizi sedang bersama sang tuan muda berjalan santai menuju keluar rumah, yah tentunya tadi ia sudah meminta ijin pada bibi Song sang kepala maid. Walau awalnya bibi Song melarang tuan mudanya di ajak keluar, tapi karena rayuan maut Zizi akhirnya bibi Songpun tak dapat melarangnya lagi. Terlebih melihat sang tuan muda sepertinya cepat sekali dekat dengan Zizi sang baby sitter baru.

Zizi berjalan santai sambil menggandeng tuan mudanya menyusuri trotoar kota beijing yg untungnya sangat teduh, ya jelaslah sore ini tidak sepanas kemarin. Cuaca hari ini saja mendung, tapi apa boleh buat sang tuan muda merengek-rengek mengajak main di luar.

"Nuna, Tao capek~", rengek Tao sambil menarik-narik tangan Zizi yg masih menggenggam tangan Tao.

Zizipun langsung menggendong tao tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang tuan muda."Taoie lelah ya? Kalau begitu nuna akan menggendong tao sampai di taman ne"

"Nuna, apa eomma juga akan menggendong Tao jika Tao lelah?"

Zizi tersenyum mendengar pertanyyan polos tao,"Tentu saja, eomma akan menjaga ankanya dengan sangat baik. Seperti kangguru yg selalu menaruh ankanya di kantungnya, menjaga anaknya deangan sangat baik, dan sang eomma tak akan meninggalkan anaknya, sang eomma sangat menyayangi anaknya. Seperti itu, nah liat anak kecil itu dia seusiamukan, sang eomma selalu berada di sisinya".

Tao menganguk-angguk, tapi sedetik kemudian expresi wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Taoie jangan sedih ne, nanti eomma akan menagis di atas sana jika Taoie selalu sedih. Taoie tidak ingin eomma menangis kan? Anggap saja nuna eomma kedua bagi Tao", bujuk Zizi.

Tapi sepertinya sang tuan muda sedang bingung dengan maksud Zizi,dan expresi tao menyadarkan Zizi pada kata-katanya barusan?

"Yampun! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu?, menjadi eomma ke-2? -_- itu artinya aku harus menikah dengan sang appa dari anak ini? WHAT!", batin Zizi. Iapun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah berasumsi dengan perkatannya sendiri.

"Ta..tao..mau nuna jadi eomma tao, tapi eomma Tao cantik rambut eomma juga panjang, Tao maunya nuna seperti eomma!", rengek Tao yg masih dalam gendongan Zizi.

Sumpah demi Park Chanyeol yg memakai baju yeoja, Zizi sangat pusing gara-gara kata-kata asalnya tadi sang tuan muda malah meminta yg tidak-tidak, masak Zizi harus menyamakan dirinya dengan sang eomma dari si tuan muda? Itu sama artinya merusak imejnya yg selama ini sudah ia pertahankan(?).

Karena pusing dan fikiran Zizi sedang buntu Zizipun mengiyakan saja permintaan aneh dari sang tuan muda.

Dan setelah pergolakan batin yg rumit itu, akhirnya Zizi dan sang tuan muda sampai juga di taman kota. Untungnya taman kota dekat dengan rumah sang tuan muda, jadi hanya butuh 10menit berjalan kaki.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

"Ini untukmu, kau pasti lelah sudah 2 jam kau berlatih", ucap Baekhyun entah sejakkapan sudah berada di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Hah..tumben sekali kau kesini, apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini?, bukankah biasanya kau akan berada di butikmu?", balas chanyeol yg menerima sebotol air miniral dingin yg di soodorkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak..aku tidak sibuk hari ini, oh ya ini aku bawa banyak minuman kita bagi-bagi juga ke teammu", ajak Baekhyun sambil menunjukan 1plastik penuh minuman.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memeberikannya pada semua teman-teman Chanyeol. Dan jelas saja para teman-teman Chanyeol terpesoda pada Baekhyun yg memang sangat cantik dan imut, apa lagi dengan sikapnya yg ramah serta baik hati.

"Hai Yeol, siapa yeoja ini? Apa dia pacramu?"

"Dia itu sahabat baikku, memangnya ada apa eoh? Jangan coba-coba mengganggunya atau kalaian akan berurusan denganku", balas Chanyeol dengan deadgler yg di buat-buat segalak mungkin.

"Hahahaha...santai saja Yeol, kita cuman tanya aja kale, gak usah berlebihan begitu"

Baekhyun yg mendengar jawaban chanyeol yg di luar dugaannya merasa senang, tapi itu tak bertahan lama setalah Baekhyun ingat dengan kata di awal kalimat chanyeol tadi. _**Sahabat baik...yah cuman sahabat baik...dan tidak mungkin lebih...**_

Sungguh sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin lebih dari sahabat, "mungkin Chanyeol sama sekali tak punya perasaan lebih padaku. Apa aku tanyakan saja siapa yg sebenarnya Chanyeol cintai, apa benar Chanyeol diam-diam mencintai Zizi?", batin Baekhyun.

"Kau melamun eoh? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Dari tadi kau melamun terus , sebenarnya apa yg kau pikirkan? Jangan bilang kau memikirkan pangeran setampan aku ini? hehehehe", goda Chanyeol.

Walau hanya sebuah lelucon saja tapi hal itu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas dengan warna pink merona karena godaan Chanyeol.

"Ck...percya diri sekali kau Park Doby!", ucap Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketauan oleh Chanyeol jika wajahnya tengah memerah.

"Kajja kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah hampir gelap. Teman-teman aku duluan ne", teriak Chanyeol yg segera merangkul Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan lapangan basket.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Sedang asik asiknya Zizi bermain dengan Tao, tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, dan hal itu membuat Tao menjadi ketakutan yg langsung memeluk Zizi yg tengah duduk tak jauh dari Tao.

Zizi memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena tak ingin sang tuan muda menjadi sakit karena kehujanan.

Nampaknya rintik-rintik hujan lebih dulu jatuh sebelum Zizi sampai di rumah tuan mudanya. Dalam hati zizi meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi ia tak membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, terpaksa Zizi melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Tao. Setelah itu Zizi berlari sekencang kencangnya menerobos rintik rintik hujan yg memang belum terlalu deras.

Dengan kekuatan fisiknya yg cukup terlatih karena wushunya, Zizipun sampai di rumah sang tuan muda. Rasanya nafasnya habis karena berlari setengah mati sambil menggendong Tao bagaikan di kejar pitbul yg kelaparan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya mengeluh, ia justru menghawatirkan sosok mungil yg kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Nuna baik-baik sajakan? Mian gara-gara tao nuna harus berlari dan kehujanan", ucapnya menyesal.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Hujan sedari sore tadi hingga kinipun belum juga reda, dan saat ini sudah pukul 7 sekarang berada di kamar Tao, sedang membacakan cerita untuk mengantarkan sang tuan muda menyelami alam mimpi.

Zizi sangat lega karena Tao tidak sakit karena nyaris basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga meruntuki nasibnya yg tidak elit sekarang ini. Bayangkan saja karena tadi kehujanan Zizi harus memakai baju maid yg di pinjamkan oleh bibi Song. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol dan seluruh dunia akan menertawakan dirinya yg sangat tidak elit saat ini, tapi apa boleh buat Zizi memang sudah basah kuyup dan tak mungkin memakai bajunya.

Setelah Tao tertidur Zizi berniat beranjak dari ranjang sang tuan muda, tapi sepertinya Zizi gagal. Karena sang tuan muda ternyata menarik tangan Zizi dengan tatapan seolah berkata, "Jangan tinggalkan Tao sendiri".

Kali ini Zizi harus sabar untuk menahan niatnya yg ingin pulang secepatnya karena ia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini.

Mau tak mau zizi harus menemani Tao, zizipun merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Tao yg kini memasang senyum untuk pertama kalinya. Sungguh anak ini sangat imut dan manis jika tersenyum, sangat kontras saat wajah itu tengah murung.

Zizi memeluk sang tuan muda menyalurkan kehangatan layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Tao merasa damai dengan perlakuan lembut sang nuna yg adalah baby siternya. Tapi siapa yg tau jika sang tuan muda mulai mengharapkan sag baby siter menjadi eommanya yg Ke 2.

****************BAD MEMORIES****************

Di apartemennya chanyeol kini mulai resah karena Zizi belum juga pulang, pada hal ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, dan seharusnya Zizi pulang jam 9. Ok memang waktu normal masih 1 jam lagi Zizi pulang. Tapi hal yg membuat Chanyeol kawatir kenapa ponsel Zizi tidak aktif saat ini terlebih malam ini hujan turun dengan lebat. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol gelisah.

"OK, ku tunggu sampai jam 9,30, kalau kau tak juga pulang terpaksa aku akan menjemputmu Zizi cry baby", batin Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol berlebihan terhadap Zizi, tapi begitulah Chanyeol jika sudah menyangkut tentang Zizi. Dia akan sangat panik jika terjadi hal yg buruk pada Zizi. Atau malah kekawatiran Chanyeol itu karena rasa cintanya pada Zizi? Entahlah.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol begitu setres jika harus menghadapi Baekhyun, selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebgai teman baiknya, dan setelah tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya, kini Chanyeol selalu canggung jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Untunglah chanyeol pandai berakting untuk menutupi kecanggungannya itu, dan sebenarnya chanyeol sungguh tidak tega jika sahabatnya menangis karena cintanya tak terbalaskan. Jujur saja Chanyeol lebih suka menjalin persahabatn ketimbang cinta. Karena cinta itu rumit dan menyakitkan, belum lagi ia memikirkan cintanya pd Zizi sosok yg bertahun-tahun ia jaga dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya.

Sungguh malam ini Chanyeol sangat galau, ini seperti cinta segitiga yg sangat rumit dan mengerikan. Chanyeol tak ingin ada seorangpun sakit hati karena cinta di antara persahabatn ini.

"Park Doby jelek! Apa kau sudah tidur eoh?"

KLEK!

Pintu apartemenpun terbuka, Chanyeol mematung di ambang pintu apartemennya. Tak pernah di sanggka Chanyeol melihat sosok Zizi dalam penampilan yg normal(?). Oh...maksudaku dalam penampilan yeoja pada umunya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Zizi masa lalu kembali di masa sekarang? Jangan-jangan Park Doby itu malah makin jatuh cinta?-_-#abaikan kita kembali ke skenario!

"Sudah jangan memandangku seperti itu, itu sangat mengerikan Chan!", protes Zizi yg kemudian menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yg masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kkk..kkau masih waras kan Zi?!, kenapa kau memakai baju maid, dan lagi...itu terlalu berlebihan. Atau jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur sesuatu dan kau jadi tidak waras?".

PLETAK!

"Hah, aku capek doby , besuk saja aku jelaskan, aku mau tidur dulu bye Chan-Chan jelek", ucap Zizi yg kemudian menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya yg sakit karena jitakan Zizi yg cukup keras itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan hati Chanyeol, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, mungkin besok dia harus memeriksakan jantungnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan aku bisa mati jantungan kalau harus melihat Zizi dalam wujud yeoja normal(?) -_-, Tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi, aku takut tak bisa menahan rasa cintaku yg begitu besar padanya. Huwee...eomma bagaimana ini", batin Chanyeol frustasi. (woy...doby jelek sejak kapan km cengeng geto?#sungguh ini di luar karakter ceritaku tau?).:D

**TBC**

* * *

Kwkwkwkwkkw...mian kalau ceritanyanya makin menyimpang(?) dari judul.

Ini udah author rapiin tulisannya moga aja yg kemarin ngedit di review soal gaya penulisan n tanda bacanya gk protes pedes lagi# :D

MAKSIH udah mau ngedit ff author di captr sebelumnya, mksh sarannya walau penyampainya agak kasar(mungkin). Lain kali lebih sopan ye, author gk mau punya dendam ama orang laen, hati author trlalu berharga jika harus menjadi hitam hanya karna kata-kata yg sedkit kasar(mungkin).

Saya hanya seorang author amatiran yg ingin menulis cerita d FFN, jadi jngan mengharapkan kesempurnaan dalam karya saya, karna saya juga bukan org yg sempurna. Dan saya tak sepintar yg anda bayangkan.

Dan terimaksih banget buat: _**Xyln, guguh, syakanoicinoe, Aulchan12**_, dan _**reataoris**_ yg udang ngereview di cptr.2 FF gajeku ini.

Tanpa semangat dari kalian author gk bakalan punya mood buat ngelanjutin FF gaje ini, sekian dan terimakasih:D

#kibar Banner KT :b

#Lambai-lambai bareng galaxy and panda unyu^O^


End file.
